dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaworu Hibiyuki
Kaworu Hibiyuki is a major character in the fanfiction series, "DxD: FINAL." He is a second year at Kuoh Academy, and a former member of the Student Council, prior to Sona joining. He is now a member of the Counter-Demon Force, acting as a squad member of Team DxD, alongside his sister and Issei. Appearance Kaworu is a fairly young teenager with a well-built body as a result of his training, before and after his enlistment in the CDF. He has messy orange hair and dark brown eyes, and is usually dressed in a traditional black shihakusho, a normally uncommon sight in modern times. He also likes to carry his sword on his back. Back when he was in Kuoh, he was shown wearing the uniform, though like Issei, his was slightly modified, and wore a neon orange v-neck underneath the blazer rather than a buttoned shirt, as well as a belt that hung lazily off to the side. Personality Kaworu is generally described as slightly annoying and brash, often getting into fights because of minute reasons, such as his hair color or someone insulting his style of clothing. He also has a sister-like complex, is generally very protective of Saegusa, despite her protests. This, of course, leads to problems with him and Issei Hyoudou, who often ogles her. He initially dislikes Issei, mostly because of his perverted nature, and his laid-back attitude towards training, but slowly starts to accept him as a team-member. One of the reasons he disliked Issei was because he was already listed as an official member of the Counter-Demon Force, and ranked in the top ten in the exams. Saegusa hinted that Kaworu might even feel jealousy towards Issei, though whether or not this is true is unknown. In the past, however, Kaworu was known to be rather eccentric, apparently taking on the role of the class-clown and would even do absurd acts such as dancing on his desk. He was also stated to have been a lot like Issei, without his perverted tendencies. After the cataclysm, however, which robbed him of his family and friends, he came into his current mindset, and has sworn vengeance against the demons. History Kaworu Hibiyuki, alongside his sister, Saegusa, were ordinary individuals leading ordinary lives, attending Kuoh Academy, a prestigious institution that was originally a private all-girls boarding school before becoming a co-ed facility. He was described as a class-clown, often at odds with Sona, whereas his sister, Saegusa, was an honors student, and would have been nominated as Class Valedictorian, had the Cataclysm never have occurred. Plot Arc 1: Birth of the God Killer Arc 2: The Counter-Demon Force Arc 3: The Second Great War Arc 4: Insurrection of the Red Dragon Emperor Arc 5: The Rating Game Arc 6: Excalibur Arc 7: The Peace Conference Arc 8: The Old Satans Arc 9: Young Devils Gathering Finale: Roar the Dragon God Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Though his physical strength is not on par with Issei or Kaizen, Kaworu has demonstrated a great deal of strength, as he can wield his family's sword, the Saen-Yuga, with relative ease as if he were wielding an average blade. Equipment 'Saen'Yuga: '''an heirloom passed down in the Hibiyuki family. It is considered to be the Japanese equivalent of the Holy Sword, able to severely injure any impure creature. It is a giant blade, easily matching Kaworu's size, resembling a knife without a proper hilt, and is instead wrapped in cloth. For unknown reasons, the Saen'Yuga has been highly sought after by the Old Satan Faction, though it's purpose remains unclear. According to Saegusa, not even her family is aware of the nature of the sword. Quotes ''"I don't get him... how can someone who doesn't even try his hardest be made a member, whereas we've been training our asses off?!" ''-Kaworu complaining about Isse to Saegusa ''"Oh, please... I don't give a damn what you say, you piece of shit. Anyone who tries to lay a hand on my sister is going to get it!" -Kaworu threatening a trainee Trivia * Kaworu's height is '5, 10" ft tall, and his weight is 124 lbs. * In the Combat Exam, he is ranked is No. 13, and in the Written Exam, he ranked No. 24. * Kaworu's appearance is based on Ichigo Kurosaki, the protagonist of the series, Bleach. Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:DxD: FINAL Characters